Chance Occurrence
by Strunviing
Summary: Quick (probably) one-shot. Helios x Drago. We finally find out who's really on top. Warning, smut.


_This isn't my first time ever doing works like this, but it is the first time I've ever posted one. This isn't the most polished of things I've ever done, but I thought I'd put it out there._

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Do NOT read this if you are under the age of sixteen, as this contains very sexual content. Not that this will stop you. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Helios new cybernetic body kept Drago on his toes as the two Pyrus Bakugan battled it out atop the Sky Palace, their Brawler's no-where to be seen amidst the the ruined city, the rubble and the smoke. Helios' heavy tail crashed against Drago's side, and he roared in pain, retaliating with a blast of flames. A heavy fist collided with his jaw, punting him into the air where he crashed down on his back. Helios was instantly on top of him, his heavy metal body, starting to beat and bite at the other Pyrus, albeit tiredly. Neither of them had as much power and strength as they had earlier, too tired from their battling. Still, Drago managed to shove off the heavier dragon and struggle to his feet, panting raggedly.

"You always think you're the best don't you Dragonoid?" Helios sneered, struggling to his feet. "Always on top, always getting the best, just because you're the 'Perfect Bakugan'. I'm more perfect than you'll ever be!" He roared, charging toward's Drago and locking up with him, standing his ground as he began shoving into him. Drago grunted, pushing back against the bigger dragon's force, but to no avail as Helios knocked him down again, straddling the other, growling deep in his chest.

"But this day, I'll show you who's truly dominate between the two of us." He growled, pushing Drago back down when he tried to rise.

"Helios, what are you doing?" Drago growled, not liking the crazed look that burned in his one ruby eye, the other mechanical now, just like his master's eyes.

"I'm showing you who's really on top." He growled, feeling his scales part between his legs and his strong, thick member emerge. Red, black ridged, and angry like it's owner. Knotted veins of gold that pulsed with the thrum of Helios' heart. Drago's green eyes widened as he realized the cyborg's intent. He roared, shoving and bucking against the bulky dragon, growling defiantly.

"Scared Drago?" Helios taunted with a purring growl, reaching down with one clawed hand to rub at the softer, sensitive scales between Drago's legs that hid his own member. Drago shivered, not sure what he felt in that moment. Helios continued to knead and squeeze between the Dragonoid's legs, and though Drago tried to fight it, the other's surprisingly gentle menstrations eventually caused the scales to part, his own slick member merging. A deep red and glinting gold burning along his shaft. Helios eyes burned, and he growled in approval, rubbing his length against the other's. Drago groaned, a spike of something burning through him, feeling himself grow aroused at the pulse of Helios' member against the, the rough touch of his hands as he palmed the Dragonoid's shaft, pressing a claw to his slit. The Perfect Dragonoid panted, watching the brutish Pyrus touch him in a way that caused a coil of heat to blossom and burn in the pit of his belly, a feeling he hadn't had since his days his Wavern, and the times they had spend alone together. The important detail missing, however...

A deep growl rumbled through his chest while Helios toyed with him, panting over the other dragon greedily. So completely immersed in what he was doing, that he didn't even see it coming when Drago shoved him back, pinning the cyber dragon under him with a growl. Drago had never really been much of a bottom.

"What-" Helios started, but Drago cut him off with a growl.

"You're right. We are about to determine who's really on top." He straddled the spiky dragon, hooking his leg's over the other's and pinning his shoulder's down with his hands. He dragged the tip of his cock down between the other's legs, circling it's tip around the tight star of the other dragon, growling deep in his throat. Helios struggled under him, that crazed look dimming in his eyes. This was not going the way he had planned, it was supposed to be him on top, he should be the Perfect Core, the Ultimate Bakugan-

All these thoughts vanished as Drago suddenly sheathed his member into him, a bolt of lightning arcing up his spine, and he roared, the Dragonoid smirking above him. His sphincter contracted around this foreign object, so tight it was almost painful. He dug his claws into the debris beneath them as he felt the Dragonoid slide out, then thrust back into him roughly, setting a steady pace for the two of them. Though it caused him great pain at first, Helios' body jerked and started to respond to the slowly spreading pleasure, letting out a low groan in his throat as he clawed at the Dragonoid, his legs splaying and wrapping about the Pyrus' waist as his hips bucked and bobbed his shaft deeper into the bottom's tight passage, bumping against a tender spot that made Helios groan, his own member growing tense as it slid against the scales of Drago's belly. Their hot, panting breaths mingled through the air, the bulky dragon grinding back against Drago's thrusts, their claws linking together above their shoulders and their tails twisted as they fucked atop the ruined palace remains, steam and smoke rising from them and the area around them, smoldering in the dying light. The knot of boiling warmth swarmed in his member, building until he erupted with a roar, jets of white shooting from his member onto his and Drago's chest's, the red dragon letting out a moan as he did the same, a spiral of white filling Helios' tight hole with it's warmth.

The two dragon's laid there for a moment, panting, reveling in the moment. Then the ground rumbled beneath them as the Sky Palace quaked, new explosions rippling through the structure.

Drago grunted, withdrawing from the cyber dragon as the tremor's worsening, standing and shouting. "The whole place is coming down!" He turned to Helios, watching him wince slightly as the bulky warrior rose.

The two dragons eyes met for a brief moment, blazing ruby on burning emerald, locked in the moment, of what had just happened. Then they went their separate ways, back to their partner's as the dying city crumbled away into ash and ruin and nothingness, the encounter on their minds. The encounter hadn't gone at all like Helios had wanted, but honestly... He wasn't bothered by that too much.


End file.
